<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i won't act my age (i still feel the same around you) by thundersart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290032">i won't act my age (i still feel the same around you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart'>thundersart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Birates, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Impostor Blue (Among Us), Impostor White (Among Us), Percy Jackson is a Good Brother, Pirates, also birates are a tiktok trend in case no one gets it, or should i say, yeah rachel is bi deal with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersart/pseuds/thundersart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy convinced Annabeth to match costumes with him for Halloween this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Estelle Blofis &amp; Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare &amp; Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i won't act my age (i still feel the same around you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heyy :)</p><p>halloween just seems so cool, i wish we celebrated it in here ugh</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Percy, don’t do it.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna do it, I’m just thinking about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened about a week before, and an hour later, he came back, a sheepishly and guilty smile on his face and Annabeth just knew what he was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it.” he said, biting his lip to contain a smile, and even though Annabeth wasn’t a hundred porcent on it, she just couldn’t help the sudden giggles and the smile that crossed her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy opened his arms to catch her in a hug, and only then Annabeth saw the bag he was holding on his hand and smiled at the sigh of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been trying to convince her to use matching costumes for Halloween this year ever since october 1th, and she should’ve known he would do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Annabeth was putting on a costume she would’ve probably never imagined herself wearing. It was kind of an astronaut suit white as milk, and looking at herself in the mirror of his boyfriend's bedroom with it made her hate Percy for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re definitely the hottest astronaut I’ve ever met.” he said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s costume was pretty much the same as her, except it was blue (of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course </span>
  </em>
  <span>it was). His hair was the same way it always was, looking like he’d just woken up and charming in a way that only he could be. Rachel had given him a hand and now there were fake scratches all over his face, some so real that it could’ve made Annabeth worried if she didn’t know they were only makeup and artistic paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Percy asked, turning around so that Annabeth could see all of the costume. There were some cuts on his astronaut suit, but it was kind of the point of it. “Do I look like an impostor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s drop some red paint on your clothing, grab a knife and I’ll see.” she said, coming closer to him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like a great impostor.” he told her, pulling her by the waist and deepening the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth decided to enjoy the kiss as much as she could right now, letting herself taste the overwhelming and insatiable feeling that was kissing him, that somehow always tasted salty, just like the sea, and in the best way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, there’s no way I’ll be third-wheeling tonight,” Rachel’s voice was the one thing that made them pull away. “Come on, the two of you will be staying five feet apart for the night.”</span>
</p><p><span>The daughter of Athena chuckled as she followed Rachel through the Jackson-Blofis apartment. The Oracle was wearing a pirate costume, what Rachel said had something to do with a trend that was going on, the </span><em><span>birates</span></em><span>. The red curly hair was half-tied up, with a black bandana in her head. Her clothes definitely gave Annabeth a sexy pirate vibe and Rachel seemed more than comfortable with it, especially with the sword </span><span>—</span> <span>a </span><em><span>real </span></em><span>sword </span><span>—</span><span> hanging on her belt.</span></p><p>
  <span>Ever since the Giant War, Rachel had been trying to learn fight skills, even though the monsters would most likely just ignore her, she hated the feeling of being useless and just staying hidden while her friends were constantly risking their lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ended up being good enough with it to take care of herself in an emergency, and for a mortal, she was pretty skilled with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, sit.” she said, pointing to Annabeth and then to a chair next to the table where her makeup and some paint were. “You’re wearing something beneath the suit, right?” Annabeth nodded. “Good, because you’re going to get hot over the night, and I’m not talking about your appearance, at least not completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled, sitting down where she was told to. “Thank you. You look gorgeous in your costume.” she said as Rachel pulled the brush to her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took about ten minutes until Rachel was done with her, her face and neck </span>
  <span>— the only parts of her body the suit wouldn’t hide — covered in fake bruises, looking real enough for someone to have a cardiac attack. During the process, she eventually felt Percy’s gaze staring at her and decided to look back. He blushed when he realized he had been caught, but didn’t look away. Annabeth found it cute how he’d still blush with such a simple thing even after all these years, and she was definitely not complaining. The shade of pink all over his cheeks and ears suited him better than it should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last part of her costume was the fake blood on their clothes, which Annabeth honestly wasn’t totally sure of. Her suit was white, and even though the fake blood was the whole point for it to look scary enough for a Halloween costume, she wasn’t that amused with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put too much on it, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth warned. “It’s supposed to be an impostor, but an discreet impostor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it will make it scarier!” he protested, putting more of the fake blood in his clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, their costumes were decorated with the red liquid. The final touch of it was the weapons. They were going to use their </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>demigod weapons, because a demigod’s life is always unpredictable and there was no way they could go unarmed anywhere, even with a hot and skilled </span>
  <em>
    <span>and armed</span>
  </em>
  <span> pirate. Percy had Riptide in hands, covering it with the fake blood. Annabeth’s drakon bone sword was already covered in it and both of them were hoping the Mist would do its job for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have to deal with anything,” Percy started. “What would the mortals see? Just an astronaut fighting a dude dressed like the Hulk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, they both looked at Rachel, who was looking in amusement to her celestial bronze sword, chosen specifically so that she wouldn't be able to harm any mortal with it if an accident happened. “What?” she asked, realizing that their attention was focused on her. “I can see through the Mist. Don’t look at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy laughed. “I mean, it’s just funny that we could die out there and the mortals would think that we’re only playing hide and seek.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think funny is the word you’re looking for, Perce.” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tragic, maybe.” Rachel said, pointing her sword to the son of Poseidon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or ghastly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll stick with funny.” Percy shrugged and leaned to kiss Annabeth’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re still here.” Sally’s voice and the sound of the door opening caught them by surprise. Paul and her — and Estelle, comfortable enough in her dad’s arms —entered the apartment with a couple bags of candy, and Percy felt like a 8 year old again when he realized they were blue. “We thought you’d be out there by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were about to leave.” Percy said, getting closer to Paul to grab his sister on his arms. “Can’t we bring her with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s too young for Halloween, Percy.” his mother replied, opening the bag with the candies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy watched Estelle for a few seconds, making a face and seeing her drool and laugh at the same time, a little bit scared that she could choke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go by now,” Rachel said, looking at the clock hanging in the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The son of Poseidon gave his little sister back to her father, kissing her forehead before he could really let go of her. “I’ll take you to Halloween next year.” he promised, receiving a giggle in response, but he was already expecting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, the three of you.” Sally said, giving her son a kiss on the cheek when he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be,” Annabeth answered. “Hopefully, the only monsters we’ll find today will be kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’re pretty scary though.” Rachel joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they left the apartment and went to the streets, they could already see kids running in their costumes and playing around, as well as some teenagers heading to parties or whatever. They passed by them just ignoring the fact that they all had real — even if they didn’t know they were — swords, which meant that either the Mist was working pretty well or the weapons just matched their costumes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Rachel started, pointing her sword to the son of Poseidon from a safe distance. “Ready for some treat-or-treat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grinned and held his girlfriend’s hand, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before raising Riptide to meet Rachel’s sword. “You can bet.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry i didn't write more than them leaving the house in their costumes... i am brazilian and we don't really celebrate halloween here so it's kind of hard to know how it really works yk</p><p>the only references i have are from movies and i don't feel like i can really trust them to write something about it</p><p>anyways, happy halloween! stay safe xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>